Una llamada
by Fra Meilleur
Summary: AU: Y así era como una llamada podía cambiar un momento de tranquilidad en un solo segundo, las cosas podían cambiar en tan sólo un ring. Y su voz, oh su voz, era un tartamudeo constante de miedo y dolor. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?. Fruk.


Oh las frutillas, dulce manjar rojo que descansaba sobre un pocillo sobre su buro. Oh las frutillas, la fruta más dulce y sensual que podía existir en el mundo.

Amaba comer frutillas, amaba untarlas en chocolate para un mayor deleite de su paladar. Le gustaba poder comerlas de un solo bocado, y así poder mezclar cada sabor de un tirón, aquello que lo llevaría a otra galaxia.

No recordaba el día en que su madre le dio a probar ese hermoso postre de dioses, pero desde ahí se había vuelto un maldito adicto. No entendía porque los cesares griegos preferían comer uvas de las manos de sus doncellas, con una fresa podrían volar por el cielo.

Se rasco su barbilla luego de comer la última que le quedaba, se relamió los labios con suavidad. Luego de aquello se estiró, debía ir a lavar eso antes de que las famosas hormigas vinieran a hacer de las suyas.

Cerró los ojos, diciéndose mentalmente que "sólo un segundo" estaría ahí. Apoyó su cabeza contra la blanca almohada y se dejó estar un par de minutos. Su cuerpo se adormeció, y la leve música que salía desde su televisor le llevó a un mundo de ensueños algo lejano. En un minúsculo segundo se encontraba en la casa de su quizás mejor amigo, a veces solía preguntarse que eran, él solía escucharle y también discutían, y muchas veces también se descubría mirándole o admirando las fotografías de él. No sabía por qué pero muchas veces no podía evitarlo, y otras hacía intentos imposibles para alejarse de su encanto.

Quizás sólo era otro idiota francesito, abrumado por _el amour._

La sonrisa del rubio apareció en su cabeza, sus ojos verdes que podía deslumbrar a cualquier ser humano, sus cejas, tan características y graciosas, pero una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. A veces evitaba pensar en qué podría hacer si se ponía borracho frente a él ¿le besaría? ¿le abrazaría? ¿le diría todo lo que solía pensar cuando estaba solo? Claro que no, eran solo delirios y debía dejar de tenerlos ya. Quizás la solución era no viajar a ese país británico en un buen tiempo, y hacerse de otras personas en su círculo cercano.

El sonido del teléfono lo hizo pegar un brinco en su cama, se levantó a regañadientes y arrastrando los pies se dirigió al aparato. Tomo el teléfono bufando un millón de maldiciones a quien le había despertado de su sueño _encantador_.

- ¿a….? – pero la voz se le trabó, la voz al otro lado del teléfono hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda desde el principio de la espina dorsal hasta el final. Sintió como cada una de sus venas y arterias comenzaban llevar sangre rápidamente y como su corazón la bombeaba a toda velocidad.

- F-francis – sintió el tartamudeo desde el otro lado, el nerviosismo y quizás un temor que no solía conocer ¿por qué le temía a él? ¡Eran amigos!.

- ¡Arthur! – dejó salir un chillido de nerviosismo, no esperaba que le llamara pero tampoco esperaba ese tono de voz.

Algo andaba mal.

- F-f-francis – la voz al otro lado se quebró, un sollozo se dejó escapar, entorno los ojos ante eso ¿qué mierda estaba pasando? – E-escuchame b-bien – tartamudeo, la voz se le quebró en el último minuto, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó ya más nervioso, sentía una extraña sensación en sus rodillas.

- N-necesitas llevar 10 mil dólares en 2 horas al muelle – la voz se le quebraba, y él seguía sin entender ni una palabra, la situación era extraña.

Estaba durmiendo hace 5 segundos, y ahora, el inglés le pedía un dinero que no tenía.

- ¿para qué quieres tanto dinero? – se le desencajo la mandíbula luego de que un ajetreo algo extraño se escuchara, se le cortó la voz, un sonido grave y luego una respiración más acompasada se dio en el teléfono.

- tenemos a tú amigo, necesitamos el dinero, 2 horas, o será hombre muerto – y ante aquello último, la llamada se apagó.

Se quedó en blanco, con el teléfono aun apegado a su oreja, el cuerpo le temblaba, el estómago se le retorcía, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Nada parecía tener sentido, aun todo era demasiado abrumador, pero a pesar de todo, ahí estaba.

La llamada, el dinero pedido y su amigo en problemas.

¿En qué momento todo había dado ese giro?


End file.
